Twenty Three Days
by Master-Roku
Summary: Twenty three springs ago, The Creeper was pinned to a wall by the farmer and his son. They took what they found and made a display out of him, but they missed some pieces. What they missed, scientists found. From those findings came his child, his daughter. How will The Creeper react to being a daddy, and what will happen in the twenty three days he has to come to life and hunt?


**Day 1: Daddy**

**Creeper's POV**

He woke in darkness. Sweet, cool, calm darkness that a large basement provided. It wasn't how he'd expected to wake. When he'd gone to sleep, he'd been glaring at the man who meant to take his life. He'd fallen asleep with a homemade spear in his chest. Now there was no spear. His dried body still had the holes to prove what had happened. His limbs were gone along with a wing. Yes, he'd lost those before his time ran out. Now, in the dark cellar of a place he didn't recognize, he'd have to find a way around and find something to eat to regenerate his body.  
The Creeper stood up from the cot he'd been laying on. Why was he here? Who had put him there? Questions ran through his mind as he hopped and hobbled through the dark room to a table. To his immense surprise, there was a note and some body parts. He sniffed the air deeply. The arm and leg were fresh, still warm even. He could tell by the scent that they had come from a man. The man had been terrified when the limbs had been taken. The scent was mouth watering to him. He ignored the note, his hunger painful due to his condition, and devoured the limbs before him. Soon after his snack he began to regenerate the leg and arm he'd been missing. His body filled out just a slight bit. He looked down a the note now.  
"I hope this helps. There will be more, I promise," it said.  
There was no signature on it. A faint scent he could recognize as a woman's came from the paper. He walked around the table, looking at his surroundings. The basement was large, but mostly empty. There were selves all along two walls, a washer and dryer, the table, the cot, and a wooden staircase leading to a door. He made his way up the stairs carefully. He was still slightly weak and in need of a much better meal. There were holes he needed to seal in his chest, head, and gut, and he had to regenerate his wing.  
On the other side of the door there were all sorts of scents and sounds. A television was playing something in another room. He listened for a moment to the tune. It was his favorite old song, Jeepers Creepers. Food was being cooked in the kitchen. There were footsteps in the kitchen going back and forth. The Creeper made his way into the kitchen and found the source of the footsteps. There was a young woman there. She was an odd sight to behold, even for him.

Her thin, shoulder length hair was mostly white with black streaks running through it here and there at different lengths. Some of the streaks wee coming from the roots, while others went to the tips of her hair. Her eyes were pale blue, like his. They had something them that was unnatural for a human. This girl was tall, maybe around five foot ten. The arms that stood out from her white t-shirt were toned and strong looking. The Creeper approached her, startling her when she turned to face him. He was startled when she grinned widely, revealing sharp canines, and gasped happily. That was the strangest reaction he'd ever gotten from a human in his long life.  
"You're awake!" she beamed.  
He stared at her in a mixture of confusion and hunger. He grabbed the girl by her neck and slammed her roughly into the wall behind her. She didn't do anything more than squeak upon impact. He breathed deeply through his nose, taking her scent in. There was something strange with her. She smelled human...but she also smelled like him. He continued to take in her scent for several moments. The girl didn't resist him in the slightest way. She stood still with her hands limp at her sides. She looked him right in the eye as he stared hard at her.  
"I can explain if you let me go," she said calmly, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

He looked into her pale eyes that were so much like his own. They reflected his image back at him. He released the girl taking only one step back from her. He hadn't yet decided whether or not she was a potential meal. The girl stood there like he wasn't the scariest thing she ever saw. She looked at him more like something amazing that she'd been waiting for.

"Twenty three years ago, you left a real mess behind when you went to sleep. That farmer, the one who brought you down, kept you and pinned you to a wall. He charged people money to come see you like you were some sideshow. While he was digging into people's pockets for five dollar bills, scientists and doctors were using what bits of you he'd left to create something. They tried to clone you, but that always failed. Instead, they used the D.N.A. they got from you to impregnate a volunteer. Twenty two years ago I was born, half human, half you. They kept me until I was ten. They studied me, poked and prodded, learned all they could...Until I had had enough," the girl shrieked suddenly, running to the stove.

She removed a large, round pan with a pizza on it from the oven. She placed it on the counter and turned the oven off. She turned back to The Creeper who was now more curious than hungry. He waited for her to speak again.

"I broke out and destroyed them all and everything they'd worked on. I spent most of my life running from place to place, hiding from mankind. I've learned a lot over these years. When I found out where you were, I came for you. It was only just today that I made it to you. Right on time. I killed that damn farmer and his son and brought you back here with me. I see you got the food I left you," she glanced at his new limbs, "I'm glad."

The Creeper stared at her. Her scent was so very much like his, there was no denying that she did indeed carry his blood in her veins. She had his eyes, the strange hair, her hands even resembled his own. Yes, no matter how strange it was this girl was essentially his daughter.  
"There are a lot of differences between us," the girl said, "For one, I can't fly. I can outrun any human any day, but I don't have the wings you were graced with. I can go back and forth between normal teeth and sharp ones like yours."

She demonstrated this for him. She pulled her lips back, showing off a full set of razor sharp teeth. She closed her mouth and they were gone again. She took a slice of pizza from the pan. She offered him a slice. He shook his head as he walked closer to her.

"I can regenerate the way you do, almost as fast. The more I eat, the harder I am to kill, like you. I've had...let's see...maybe twenty hearts...lots of lungs...I _love_ liver..." the girl trailed off as she munch the triangle of pizza, "Oh, but unlike you, I don't go to sleep for the twenty three years. I stay awake for it all. I'll age the same way you do. I just won't sleep while you sleep."

He watched her, forgetting about eating her now. He'd never been one for sentiment, but she was his kin. Although he'd given no permission to create her, she stood before him, unafraid and apparently strong. He wanted to learn more about this girl, to see what his genes could make mixed with human ones. There was one piece on information she hadn't told him yet.  
"Name?" he rasped.

He hadn't spoken in nearly a hundred years. Roars and shrieks didn't quite count as words. He'd almost forgotten how to speak. There was never any call for it.

"My name is Akuma. It's from the Japanese word for demon," Akuma said.  
The Creeper stood there staring at her again. Akuma didn't look like she cared that his icy eyes were locked onto her. She pulled off another slice of pizza and nibbled on it while she waited for him to say or do something else. He looked around at the room after a while. There wasn't much in this place. She had only the necessities. There were no decorations of any kind on the walls, no rugs on the floors. He figured that someone like her, or him, probably didn't have much time or use for such things his time had been spent largely on his tapestry before those kids had found it. He'd have to start a new project now. Maybe this girl...his daughter...could be of help.  
He walked out of the room to see the rest of her dwelling. All the windows had heavy, dark curtains over them. He couldn't tell if it was night or day outside. It could be either time, he never woke at a precise hour. Akuma followed him around the house, pointing certain things out and telling him about her years alone. They made it to the back door where she gladly stepped forward to open the door and let him see outside. It was still dark on the outside of the house. Night must have only just fallen. There were trees on three sides of the house and a road to the front. There was a long driveway that led to a large garage. On the other side of the road there was a large field and more trees. They must have been in the middle of some kind of forest.  
"East Nine is far away from here. I moved us somewhere they'd totally forgotten about you. I bet you could make it back there in no time, though, couldn't you?" Akuma asked, smiling at his side.

He didn't respond. He looked down the road questioningly.

"Oh, you wanna find something to eat, huh? There's a tiny hotel that way," Akuma pointed south, "I'm sure you could find something there. Take my truck."

His head snapped up. His last truck was more than likely gone now. It had been a great machine to work with. Large enough to hold all his bodies, and fast enough to ram any car he wanted. The truck Akuma led him to was the same size but more modern. It was rusted slightly around the bumpers. The dull, black paint on it gave it a dark charm of which he approved. It looked sturdy. Akuma jumped up on the front bumper to open the hood. He propped the stick up to keep it from falling as she pulled out a flashlight. He joined her on the bumper to inspect the engine. It was very different from the kind he remembered, but it looked impressive.

"This this can go up to one hundred fifty miles her hour. It's got great breaks, air bags, one hell of a horn. Oh, and cup holders," Akuma grinned.

He nodded his head, ignoring the last part. This machine was perfect. They both climbed down from the bumper. Akuma shut the hood and tugged his arm to bring him around the side of the truck. She grabbed a large plastic bag on a hanger from the wall. She ripped the plastic off enthusiastically. He looked at the clothes she held out to him in her eager hands. A hat, just like his old one, was on the top of the bundle. There was a pair of black pants, a gray t-shirt, and a long, brown coat just like the one he'd had before. Everything was new. When he took the clothes into his hands he could tell they were all made of strong materials. He smiled up at Akuma, who smiled back. He gave her a quick nod, moved around the other side of the truck, and dressed. He revealed him self to her proudly, feeling like a proper creeper again. The clothes looked good on him, accentuating his dark features and giving him that old mysterious look. Akuma clapped her hands in approval and excitement.

"You look _great_!" she complimented.

He nodded his agreement. Akuma opened the truck door for him. He climbed inside, feeling the steering wheel in his still thin hands. Akuma shut the door, stepping back to avoid having her feet run over. She clasped her hands behind her back. He looked down at her from the window.

"Go get yourself something to eat. I'll be here..." she said in a hopeful tone.

The Creeper nodded slowly. He would certainly be back. He started the truck, the keys were already waiting in the ignition, and drove down the driveway to the road. He turned to go south, casting one more curious glance to the girl watching him from the driveway. She waved like any child would when watching their parent go off to work. How interesting things were going to be now that he had a daughter.

**Akuma's POV**

Akuma watched him go, feeling a twinge of anxiety inside her. She'd looked for him for more than half of her life. She'd killed those farmers to rescue him from his place on their wall. She'd learned everything she could about him over the years so she could be just like him. Now, he was alive and driving down the road for food. It was surreal to her. She'd had her doubts about him waking up, but he'd proven all the stories and police reports true. His body was still so thin and dry looking, but he none the less gave off an aura of power and strength. He would strike fear into his victim's hearts the moment they laid eyes on him.

Akuma walked back to the house to continue eating her pizza. She had a greater appetite than humans thanks to her father's D.N.A. She could out eat even the fattest man alive. She, however, wouldn't bother to eat the fattest man alive. Someone like that would provide little to no sustenance. She could take nothing from them that would help herself unless she wanted to have enough fat to swim in the arctic. Akuma laughed at the thought. She looked at her watch. Only nine at night. She'd count the minutes until her father returned.

**Creeper's POV**

Akuma had been right about him being able to find something here. The hotel had six occupants beside the manager at the desk. They were all prime targets. Four men and two women, all healthy, and with his help, scared shitless. He was able to quickly scatter them and determine what he wanted from each one. It had been hours since he'd driven here and the sun was on its way to the horizon.

He had his hands inside the last man. He rooted around for something else to take before he left. He found the stomach. After ripping it out, he consumed it greedily. He felt so much better now that his body was back to normal. The Creeper looked down at the remains of the man. The other bodies were scattered around in the woods and fields. He wouldn't be taking any back with him yet as he had nowhere to store them at the time. He thought for a second as he watched the last of the man's blood run from his severed veins. He reached down and extracted the liver from him. It was a good one. He looked it over with a smile. Something for Akuma.

**A/N: Hey there, if you read all the way through this, please do me a favor and tell me what you think so far...I've been battling against myself on writing this for a long time, and the movie was on the other day, so it spurred me into it. If you like this, Slenderman, Splendorman, Predators, or Jeff the Killer, head over to my profile and see what you think of my other stories. Please reviews? Thanks for reading, and if this doesn't suck, I'll post more!**


End file.
